In Her Father's Footsteps
by otherdruid'swifey
Summary: No one really knew the mystery behind Sirius Black. No one really knew he had a daughter that he left behind to follow in his footsteps. No one really knew where she came from or who she was. Just that she was intent on revenge, she made that obvious.
1. Ch1 Prologue

Disclaimer: J.K Rowling owns all characters except Kat Black and her mother. I worship her and would not dare to steal anything so please don't sue me for the whole sixty cents I have.

Two weeks after Sirius Black's funeral, on a cold stormy day, there was a knock on the front door of Number Four Privet Drive. Vernon Dursley opened it to find a young girl in a gray school uniform standing on the step. "Well, hello, can I help you?" he asked kindly thinking that the pretty young girl surely had come to call on his son Dudley who was a self-proclaimed lady's man. "Excuse me, sir," Vernon had heard an accent like hers while on business in New York City in the States, "I'm looking for a Mr. Harry Potter." Oh, Vernon thought, she wanted the freak. "What for?" he added roughly. She shifted her feet a little. "I'm interning at a law firm down in London and I was instructed to deliver this to him." Here she displayed a large white envelope. Inwardly giddy that his nephew was receiving something undoubtedly awful for which he would have to go to jail, Vernon waddled up the stairs for the boy.

Harry Potter ran a hand through his messy hair and edged his way down the stairs. If his uncle was happy, Harry, in a few minutes when he got to the door, would not be. Bracing himself for the worst faced the open doorway only to find not a horrible blood sucking lawyer to put him away in prison for a hundred years but a beautiful young girl with long thick black hair and green eyes. The shape of those eyes was so familiar, the face almost as if he'd met her before. He must have been staring because she laughed kind of bark like. Wow, that laugh was familiar too, almost painfully.

"Hello?" she said impatiently. "H…h…hi," he stumbled over the word awkwardly. "So you're the Boy-Who-Lived-To-Stutter-When-A-Pretty-Girl-talked-to-him." Harry scowled; maybe she was the horrible bloodsucker he had expected. He started to make a snide comment but she cut in. "Anyways, this is the will of Sirius Black." She shoved the envelope in his hand. "He left everything to you, 'cept his bike. It got … _repossessed_." Here she snickered a bit. "And half of his Gringott's account was… _donated _elsewhere. The rest is all waiting for you at his last place of residence." She paused. "Do you know where that is?" Harry looked up shocked by this turn of events. He hadn't known his godfather had anything left to leave. "Yes, I know where that is," he muttered softly. "Well, that's all," she shrugged and turned.

The girl walked slowly down the drive waiting for the sound of the shutting door. When it finally came the girl smiled to herself and snapped her fingers. Her innocent school girl uniform changed into a pair of jeans and a black sweater. She smirked. _Much better_, she thought to herself, _much more comfortable_. She sauntered over to a motorcycle parked in front of Number Four. She grabbed the helmet off the handle and strapped it on over her head while climbing on. "Repossessed my ass," she muttered to herself as she revved the engine and took off into the sky.

The motorbike landed in front of the gates to a large estate where she was met unexpectedly by a blonde man about sixteen years old. "What are you doing at Malfoy Manor?" he snapped. "I'm family," she yelled back at him. "I've never heard of you," he retorted though the truth was he still didn't know her name or her so called relationship with his family. The expression on her face was half smile, half smirk. "I am the child of your mother's cousin. My father is not highly spoken of in his family; I understand why."

The young Malfoy just stared at her like she was some kind of alien. She shook her hand. This boy was a slow thinker. "I'm Kat Black." Somehow it still did not click in his head and Kat rolled her eyes. "I'm Sirius Black's daughter."

A/N: Please review this. Constructive criticism is perfectly fine if it's constructive. This is something I started while having writer's block when working on the great American novel. HaHa


	2. Ch2 The Actress

Disclaimer: J.K Rowling owns all characters except Kat Black and her mother. I worship her and would not dare to steal anything so please don't sue me for the whole sixty cents I have.

Draco Malfoy watched dumbly this strange Kat character come up to him and reach through the gates. Gripping hold of his collar, she dragged him forward. "Come on, cousin dearest; let Kitty Kat in, won't you?" Malfoy jerked backwards making her loose her hold on him. She laughed loudly. "What? You don't like me?" she questioned cheekily. "Too bad," she sighed, "We could have gotten along you know." He glared back still confused as what to do with her. Although he was sure he wanted to throw her back wherever she came from, and he meant throw literally.

Aggravated that he was still not letting her inside the gates she stomped her foot childishly. "Listen, Malfoy," she growled, "I don't really need to waste my time hexing you as much fun as it would to be to see you in rodent form. All I need is to talk to your mother."

"My mother will never agree to speak to you. No one knows if you are even who you say you are." Here he smirked, "Oh yeah, plus your daddy's a mudblood lover and a convict. I don't see you getting any closer to Malfoy Manor anytime soon."

Kat nodded in agreement as if she had suddenly seen the light. "So you want to play games. I didn't know Malfoys knew how to play. This should be fun so let's see. Your daddy's a convict too and a whipped Voldie-worshipping kiss ass." Draco Malfoy indignantly scrunched up his face. "How dare you….." "OH!" she interjected, "I almost forgot; your father also looks like a woman. Does Daddy ever let you dress up in drag too?" Draco furiously reached for his wand only to find that he had left it elsewhere. Irately he slammed his fist into the brick gatehouse accidentally triggering the button to unlock the gates. Hearing the familiar click Kat smiled obnoxiously and rammed the cycle into the iron walls hindering her from her destination. "Thanks, coz," she yelled back to Draco as she flew past him.

Malfoy Manor looked more like a Period Century Gothic Art Greco (whatever you call gleaming gargoyles on the roof) Castle than it did a manor. The huge double doors that lead into the vestibule at the front loomed ominously over the young spawn of blood traitors. "Heh," she laughed nervously to herself, "this ought to be fun." She reached for the large cobra shaped silver door knocker and rapped it against the black door. The massive piece of wood creaked open at the squeaky command of a little house elf. "How can Squeakers be helping, Miss?" Kat smiled kindly at the creature. "I'd like to speak to the lady of the house." Squeakers nodded enthusiastically, "Squeakers will be going and getting Mistress and Master." The word 'Master' hit her like a rock in the head. She didn't stand a chance with Lucius Malfoy. "No, not Master, Squeakers!" she called after the little elf but the door slammed in front of her. "Damn!" She shouted.

When the great double doors opened again, Kat Black was once again in her gray school uniform. Somehow she seemed so much more believable when she looked like a good little girl. A tall vapid looking blonde woman with a pinched face smiled down at her somewhat kindly. Her husband stood behind her. "Yes? I am Narcissa Malfoy. You wished to speak with me?" Kat smiled a large cheesy grin to the woman. "I am ever so pleased to meet you, Mrs. Malfoy. I must ask that you refrain from throwing me off the property until I am done speaking." Mr. Malfoy raised an eyebrow at her. Kat noticed and quickly recovered herself. "You see, I am a relation to you. My name is Katleen Black. I am the daughter of your cousin Sirius Black. My mother is an American-born pureblood witch. Her family is originally from Ireland. She died several weeks ago and I am alone now. I would not trouble you unless I had nowhere else to go. I just need a place to stay until I enter seventh year at Hogwarts. I will work to earn my keep. I'm not like my father. He and I do not share the same beliefs. I wish to help in the purification of the wizarding race."

"SHE'S LYING THROUGH HER TEETH!" yelled a voice behind her. Kat swiveled her head around to look at Draco panting his way up the drive. "Did you change clothes?" he whispered to Kat. "Did you just now get here? I met you at the gate like ten minutes ago." She hissed back. Neither of Draco's parents heard. "Draco Malfoy!" his mother snapped, "I taught you better respect than that. Perhaps if this young lady was a half-blood or a stranger such impudence could be dismissed, but she is pureblood and family so that is inexcusable." The other three people at the door way all stared dumbfounded at the Mistress of Malfoy Manor. Narcissa turned back to Kat. "Now, Katleen darling, there is no reason for you to have to work. It is below the Noble Family of Black." Kat lowered her head. "Forgive me for suggesting it, ma'am." "Aunt Narcissa, dear," Narcissa corrected. Kat nodded in acquiescence. Aunt Narcissa smiled completely benevolently. "Come see your new home."

Once inside the room that was to be hers for the remainder of the year at the least, Kat laughed loudly. "And the Academy Award goes to……" she began in a pseudo announcer voice, "…. Katleen Black." She mimed accepting the award and bowed elaborately. "Thank you. Thank you. You are too kind."

"What are you doing?" Draco's voice came from behind her. She turned quickly. "Nothing, what are you doing in here?" He rolled his eyes. "Do you ever answer the question?" "Do you?" He held a picture frame covered by a drop cloth. "Mother thought you might want this." Kat took it from him and removed the cloth. She took a sharp breath. Staring up at her were the eyes and face of Sirius Black. She moved the cloth back to its original position. "Tell her thank you for me." Kat turned and walked to the bed to put the portrait down.

"Did you ever meet him?"

"What?"

"Your father. Did you know him at all?" Kat refuse to look at the boy.

"N, I didn't." Her voice was quiet. "He was in Azkaban most of my life. No visitors."

"What do you mean no visitors? When Father was falsely imprisoned, Mother visited him twice a month."

Now she turned around furiously. "What? Why would my mother lie to me? Why?"

"Your father was a madman. She probably didn't want you to have to deal with that."

"It was a rhetorical question, you idiot. Now go the hell away." She grabbed her wand and waved the door shut. It accidentally hit Draco in the head and he fell to the floor. She sighed exasperatedly and waved the body to the side before closing in the door. "Sleeping beauty, you had better wake up soon. I don't want you in my room all night." She rolled her eyes and kicked his body under the bed in case his parents walked in.

Going to the long mirror in the corner she wiped the make up off her face. The scar over her right eye wasn't fading like it should have. After seriously banging herself up in an accident in her car (before she got her bike) she had checked out a book on glamour charms. The scar wasn't fading though. It remained as prominent and ugly as ever right across her eyelid. Kat plopped herself down face first on the fluffy antique bed. The Malfoy home was as luxurious as it was vast and empty. She missed home. Lifting her head up off the pillow, she uncovered her father's portrait and traced his face with her fingers. "I miss you, Daddy. Mama lied to me. I bet she lied to you too. You probably knew less about me than I do about you." She put her head down in the pillow and sobbed silently until she fell asleep.

Kat woke up around midnight due to the incessant tapping at her window. She got up and let in her Screech owl Hermes. "What's this?" she yawned.

_Dear Kat, _

_We're overthrowing a shop in Knockturn Alley that had a Support Voldie sign in the window. You should come join us. It'll be fun I promise. We'll party afterwards. I miss you, babe; what are you up to anyways? _

_Love, Ayden_

Kat smirked to herself and tossed Hermes a treat before going out to her balcony. Leaning over the railing, she put her fingers to her mouth and whistled loudly. She heard the engine to her bike start up as it flew up to the balcony. She grabbed her wand from her dresser and with a flick and swish was back in her jeans and a tank, another redid her makeup. Reaching for her helmet, she climbed on. "Hey! You can't just leave in the middle of the night!" Draco apparently had just woken up to whine. She turned and glared at him menacingly. "Like hell I can't, Sleeping Beauty."

A/N: Please Review. And before you say Draco and Narcissa are out of character, I feel that Draco would probably be a little tiny bit understanding of how it feels to have a father who is a murder (or supposed one). Also I think that Mrs. Malfoy would probably be a high class person and kind to her family.


	3. The Murderer

Disclaimer: J.K Rowling owns all characters except Kat Black and her mother. IF I owned Harry Potter, I would have lots of money and a fabulous life and be publishing the novel I have worked on for years instead of suffering through my summer homework.

Knock! Knock! KNOCK!

Kat Black groaned as she rolled over in her bed. She had the worst headache in the history of cranial pains. Picking her head up off the pillow, she glanced at the clock on the wall. 9:58? Who in their right mind would wake a girl up at this ungodly hour? "Alohamora." The door clicked open. "What the hell? GO away!" She shoved her head back under the pillow without looking to see who it was.

"I believe," a voice said, "that it would be unwise to curse at the master of the house you are currently residing in." His voice crackled with harshness. Kat turned over, "You seemed fine with my being here yesterday. Lucius Malfoy waved that off coolly. "I merely wished to refrain from spoiling relations with my wife so soon after reconciliation." Kat assumed he and the little woman had been fighting. "That's sweet," Kat grimaced, "but obviously you're stuck with me if want to get any from the wifey." That said Kat plopped back into the pillow.

"O no you don't missy," the man said grabbing her hair and pulling her up. "What the hell are you doing?" she screeched smacking his hand away. Mr. Malfoy loomed over her menacingly. "As long as you live in my house you obey my rules." Kat rolled her eyes and climbed out of the bed ready to do battle. He pushed his wand at her chest.

"Rule 1: You listen to me when I'm speaking to you. 2: Drop the innocent act. Narcissa may believe you but I don't." Kat pouted, "You have no proof." He cackled and pointed to the balcony where her motorcycle balanced uneasily on a kickstand. "You drive a muggle vehicle that has been magically tampered with: that alone could get you in deep with the ministry." Kat blanched she always forgot to hide the damn thing when she came home late at night. Lucius went on and on for at least ten more minutes about how she had to play nice with Draco (no more accidentally slamming doors on Sleeping Beauty's head) and behave properly when guests were around. "Speaking of," he ended, "I have a few very important guests attending dinner, friends of your father's you might say. So be on time and look decent." He turned and left. "Transvestite," She screamed after him.

Narcissa came later and tried to warn Kat about what Lucius had planned, but Kat did not want to know. She had spent the morning performing cloaking charms on her motorcycle and stashing away bottles of fire whiskey Ayden had left the night before. Now she just wanted to get the night over with, hopefully without any surprises from Lucius.

When she entered the living room that evening, Kat found the Malfoy family with two guests. "You're late," Draco whispered as she took a seat beside him. "Yeah, and you resemble small rodents. We all have to deal with our faults, Draco dearest." He smirked at her, "Funny girl. Go meet our guests." The pair of them walked toward her with Lucius. He smirked at her. "I'd like to introduce Peter Pettigrew and Bellatrix Lestrange, Narcissa's sister." (A/N: I thought seriously about ending it here.) Kat's grin uncurled wickedly. She extended her hand politely. "Peter, I have heard _all_ about you. Since I was born my mother told me stories about the Marauders." She turned to Draco and winked. "Mr. Pettigrew, you must sit by at dinner." She took him by the arm and led him into the dining room leaving the rest confused. Bellatrix turned to her sister, "Does that girl know we're responsible for the old dog's death?" Narcissa shrugged and escorted her sister to dinner.

At dinner things got a little more… interesting, the Malfoy family was most appalled as the daughter of Sirius Black shamelessly flirted with the man who betrayed him and sent him to prison and even more appalled at the Death Eater's drooling. Of course, being the pathetic little rat he was, he rarely received this kind of attention from females. "Peter," she laughed flirtatiously, "It was so amazing how you betrayed your friends like that to follow the Dark Lord's orders." 'Amazingly cowardly' she thought as she snaked a hand up his knee before turning back to her food. Minutes later she felt his own hand on the hem of her skirt and smirked to herself before turning to him. "Why, Peter! I'm half your age. You dirty old man," she giggled. Reaching over with the hand farthest from her, she grabbed a hold of her steak knife and stabbed in a some what strategic area. "Just to reassure that we don't have any more little traitors running around," she hissed into his ear. Then she stood up as he shrieked in pain. "How dare you try and grope me, Peter Pettigrew! I am a minor!" With that she stalked out catching a glimpse of a livid Lucius as she left. Well, the old drag queen could just hate her all he wanted.

Kat had just entered the hall when she heard heels clicking on the marble behind her. "So you think you'll get away with this do you?" Kat turned to see Bellatrix Lestrange following her. "You won't, little girl. Because everyone here is bigger and stronger than you. I'll take care of you just like I took care of your father." Kat stopped dead in her tracks. "You were the one who killed him?" Bellatrix laughed, "Of course I did." Kat fumbled for her wand only to find she had left it in her room so she settled instead for punching the older woman hard in the mouth. "Crucio!" The other woman had clearly not forgotten her wand and sent Kat writhing on the ground. "Careful, little kitty," the witch taunted, "We'd hate to have to send you to see Daddy at such a young age." Bellatrix released the curse after a few minutes and Kat lay gasping for air. Bellatrix leaned over her and kicked her, "You only stay safe here because of my sister's soft heart towards family. Lucius will break soon if you don't start behaving." Kat heard the heels clicking away from her. "Oh," Bellatrix added, "You might want to put a little muscle behind that punch before try taking on anyone else. The flab might slow you down a bit." "Mark my words, Bellatrix Lestrange. The next time we meet I Will kill you. I will!" Bellatrix just laughed and walked away. "I will. I swear it."

Kat collapsed back on the ground. She could hear Narcissa fussing over Pettigrew's …injuries. Slowly she picked herself up off the ground and brushed herself off. "I guess you'll have to stop teasing me about getting knocked out now," Draco cackled as he came around the corner. Kat turned on him, "No, Sleeping Beauty, it does not. I was unarmed and got an Unforgivable. You got your ass kicked by a freaking piece of wood." She stormed up to her room and slammed the door behind her. She needed a subtler plan and an extra wand. And a buns of steel video apparently.

A/N: I am so sorry for the disgusting length of time it took me to update my grandfather is dying and we have been in Florida visiting him. I plan to continue this story as though the wonderful HBP never occurred as I came up with this story line a long time ago and can't find a good way to change it to fit the sixth book. Thank you so much to all my reviewers I love you! Btw someone asked if Draco got hit with a tranquilizer dart, I hope that got cleared up in this chapter. I'm sorry if some of my characters are a little out of character. Anyways PLEASE REVIEW! But no flames please because they make me cranky and then my friends can't stand me.


	4. Insert title here

Disclaimer: I don't own a damn thing.

The longer Kat stayed with the Malfoy's the more and more she began to sleep into the same old routine. Get up early. Train in her room with those handy-dandy American workout videos. Kick, punch,swivel your hips, Now Jog in Place. (Crazy health freaks.) Go to breakfast and be sure to turn up just late enough to piss off Lucius, but not so late the house elves cleared away the food. Argue with forementioned Master of the Manor about how unladylike and unbecoming habits such as sleeping late and partying all night are. Hex Sleeping Beauty for being himself. Get locked in room for hexing Princess Draco. Kick, Jab, Punch, et cetera. Sleep Like a log til you have to get up and do it again.

It was a tad dull living the same life day after day, but it was what worked for Kat's plan. After Bellatrix had utterly demolished her plans for an easy takeover and a swift return home, Kat had become possibly the most dedicated anyone could be. Hell, she even owled Ayden and told him she could see him until she was through with what she was doing. (She failed to mention what she was doing . It was next to downright certain he wouldn't approve.) And for a real shock, she'd quit drinking so that when the time came she would be fully concentrated on the task at hand: Destroying Lestrange.

Lucky for Kat, right about the time the vein in Lucius' s forehead looked like it was going to snap during their third " I'm going to kick you out of this house" argument of the week, Draco's and her Hogwarts letters arrived. Grabbing it and running like hell to her room with Lucius shouting after her, Kat could barely contain the urge to start dancing. Finally, she was getting out of Malfoy Manor and into a place where she could do some real damage. " Howgwarts Beware!" she shouted excitedly. "If you thought Sirius Black was a hell raiser, Wait till you meet his daughter!"

A/N: Once again sorry for the absolutely horrid amount of time I took in updating. I was reading an abandoned piece one day and was like I hate authors who leave their stories and then I realized i was one. So out of the need to not be a complete and total hypocrite, I'm back. Please Review! (and no flames please)


	5. The KissUp

Disclaimer: I don't own a damn thing.

"Be sure to take good care of your cousin, Draco," Narcissa instructed, kissing her son on the cheek as the two prepared to board the Hogwarts Express. Draco merely wiped his cheek with the back of his hand and watched the disgusted look on his father's face. Only Narcissa could possibly still believe kat's whole innocent child of a traitor routine. Kat just smiled sweetly," Why thank you, Aunt Narcissa. I'm sure dear Draco will take marvelous care of me. We better go so we don't miss the train." Narcissa nodded and demanded a hug from the girl who was the closest thing she had to a daughter. _Damn, Kat thought, this broad was dumb_.

Linking her arm forcefully in Draco's, Kat strolled off towards the train until she heard someone call out for him. "Hey, Draky-poo!" Turning, she noticed a pug-faced person waving cheerfully. "Oh, Sleeping Beauty," Kat gushed, " I just knew you had to have a handsome prince somewhere. Do be a dear and introduce me." Draco looked positively livid. "That is my girlfriend, damn you! GIRL- friend!" Kat put on an apologetic face, "Terribly Sorry, Sleeping Beauty, I didn't know and in all fairness... you did kind of give the impression that..."

"I AM NOT GAY!" Draco shouted so loudly that everyone started to stare. The turning red he added in a hiss, "And don't call me Sleeping Beauty either!" With a very serious expression, Kat raised a hand to her forehead in a salute, "Yes, Ma'am!"

When the pug-face girlfriend of her cousin did arrive, she was flanked by two rather nauseating looking fellows. Draco made a few rough introductions. "Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle, This is my cousin Kat. She's from the States.Let's go before all the bloody Gryffindors take all the compartments." Kat shook hands and smiled politely. _Repulsed I'm sure. _Draco and Pansy then proceeded to leave her with Tweedle Dum and Tweedle Dumber to go off and do (she assumed) she never ever wanted to think about the Princess and the Pug doing.While Crabbe was trying to take Kat's trunk, Goyle had affixed his eyes to a region that made Kat want to hex him so bad his son's sons wouldn't have the male anatomy.

"Gregory, was it?" She said in a voice as sickly sweet as cherry cough syrup," Would you be a dear and take my bags for me?" Goyle lifted his eyes just long enough to smirk at Crabbe before taking the trunk. She then ran a reluctant hand through his hair and bent close to his ear. "And furthermore, I know that the girls down there are lovely. But if you looked up you'd see these damn near gorgeous green eyes and probably wouldn't be able to look away. Which is okay because I would hack off your manhood for staring at those." Goyle looked back at her dazzling sweet smile and gulped, "Yes'm (A/N: yes i know completely southern expression so sue me) before scurrying off.

" Now, Vincent," she said, turning back to Crabbe and linking arms with him,"Where were we?" He stuttered, "H...h...how did you know our first names?" She gave him a squeeze and whispered in his ear, "You'll soon **come **to see, I know everything, love" She gave him a sweet smile and blew him a kiss as she ran off to find a compartment. Leaving him with a stunned expression, Kat smiled to herself, extremely pleased with today's work. She'd found the perfect informant. _Poor lug probably dying for a good shag, she thought to herself. He'll be easy as pie to work over. _

Crabbe was still shocked as he climbed on the train. Did some pretty girl really juts whisper something suggestive into his ear? HIS ear? The one on the left(or right he couldn't tell sometimes) with the mole on top and the hair inside? AND she'd called him love. NO girl Ever called hime love. Well, except Millicent Bulstrode, but that just wasn't the sort of thing a bloke liked to brag about.

A/N: Review Please!


End file.
